Create a warrior cat for A New Beginning
by BrightMask
Summary: no more entrys please im done with this part go to the story now which is alittle for now, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**

Leader:  
Deputy:  
Warriors:  
Apprentices:  
Medicine cat:  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Kits:

** Darkness Clan **

_Leader:  
Deputy:  
Warriors:  
Apprentices:  
Medicine cat:  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Kits: _

**Sky Clan **

_Leader:  
Deputy:  
Warriors:  
Apprentices:  
Medicine cat:  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Kits: _

**Leaf Clan **

_Leader:  
Deputy:  
Warriors:  
Apprentices:  
Medicine cat:  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Kits: _

**  
submit info **

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats **

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw 

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**_

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _Mind reading, Fishing, 


	2. Chapter 2

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
Deputy  
Warriors  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
Deputy  
Warriors  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
___

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
Deputy  
Warriors  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits_

**Leaf Clan**

_Leader  
_Phienixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
Deputy  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phienixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
__  
_**  
submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	3. Chapter 3

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
Deputy  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.  
Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers. _  
Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything. _  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.  
Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish._  
__Apprentices_

Medicine cat  
Queens  
Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar and her kits are Trushsong and Floodtail. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners._  
__Elders  
Kits___

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
Deputy  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.  
Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey._  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phienixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice - _Sunpaw  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phienixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
__  
_**  
submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	4. Chapter 4

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
Deputy  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers. _  
Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything. _  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.  
Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish._  
__Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes. 'Medicine cat apprentice'_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners._  
__Elders  
Kits___

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site.  
_Deputy  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey.

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm._  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phienixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phienixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits  
__  
_**  
submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	5. Chapter 5

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers.

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night.  
_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick " Med. Cat apprentice"_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.

Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish._  
__Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes. 'Medicine cat apprentice'_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners._  
__Elders  
Kits___

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site.  
_Deputy  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey.

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm._  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phienixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phienixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits_

**Star Clan**

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

_  
__  
_**submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	6. Chapter 6

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers.

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night.  
_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick " Med. Cat apprentice"_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
Kits  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.

Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish._  
__Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes. 'Medicine cat apprentice'_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners._  
__Elders  
Kits___

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site.  
_Deputy  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey.

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm._  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phienixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phienixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits_

**Star Clan**

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

_  
__  
_**submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd fogish golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	7. Chapter 7

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers.

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night.

Reedfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, his mate is Blueflower and his kit is Tumblekit. He is kind but short-tempered. His talents are tracking and fighting, though he dislikes fighting.  
_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick " Med. Cat apprentice"_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
_Blueflower - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, she is protective, loyal, and considerate. Her mate is Reedfur and her kit is Tumblekit. Her talents are hunting and running. She dislikes cats that don't follow the warrior code._  
Elders  
Kits  
_Tumblekit - Black she-cat with blue eyes. She almost died of whitecough. Her parents are Blueflower and Reedfur. She is helpful, eager, and cheery. Her talents are hunting. (When she becomes an apprentice) She dislikes fish and fighting._  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.

Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish._  
__Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes. 'Medicine cat apprentice'_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners._  
__Elders  
Kits___

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site.  
_Deputy  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey.

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm._  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phienixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phienixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits_

**Star Clan**

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

_  
__  
_**submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd fogish golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	8. Chapter 8

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers.

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night.

Reedfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, his mate is Blueflower and his kit is Tumblekit. He is kind but short-tempered. His talents are tracking and fighting, though he dislikes fighting.  
_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick " Med. Cat apprentice"_  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
_Blueflower - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, she is protective, loyal, and considerate. Her mate is Reedfur and her kit is Tumblekit. Her talents are hunting and running. She dislikes cats that don't follow the warrior code._  
Elders  
Kits  
_Tumblekit - Black she-cat with blue eyes. She almost died of whitecough. Her parents are Blueflower and Reedfur. She is helpful, eager, and cheery. Her talents are hunting. (When she becomes an apprentice) She dislikes fish and fighting._  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.

Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish.

Shadowsong - Pitch black she-cat with unusual pale gray/green eyes. She was the daughter of a loner who joined Sky Clan shortly before she died, and was always teased by her clan mates until she proved herself to be an insanely good fighter. She is calm, clever, generally quiet, and rarely gets worked up when she's teased, though when she does get angry, it's not pretty. She dislikes when cats remark on her heritage and allowing kittypets or loners to become warriors. Her kits are Stormpaw and Rainpaw.

Blackwhisker - Pale ginger tom with faint white stripes, unusual dark brown nose, and green eyes. He is a happy-go-lucky cat and usually quite nice, good friends with Shadowsong. His mate is Mousestripe. His father is Patchfur, his sister is Mottledpelt, and his kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit. He dislikes crickets and bare-leaf.

Mottledpelt - Small tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes. She is pretty much neutral, likes kits and hunting, usually doesn't have much of an opinion about anything. Her talent is hunting. She dislikes rain and Dark Clan. Her father is Patchfur and her brother is Blackwhisker.

Moonlightstorm - Black and white small she-cat with blue eyes. Her family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except her brother, Fellstar. She is nice, quite, and shy. Her talents are perfect eye site and running. She dislikes arguments in the clan.

Silvertail - Sleek white she-cat with light grey stripes that are curled up into swirling patterns. Clan-born warrior whose parents died at the claws of the Aqua Clan cats when she was a kit. She had a brother that now resides in Darkness Clan for betraying their patents in the battle. She is headstrong and fearless. Her talents are jumping, running, and fighting. She dislikes Aqua Clan cats and the ground. (She prefers being in the trees and jumping between them)  
_Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes.

Rainpaw - Very beautiful slender silver she-cat with bright amber eyes. She was born into Sky Clan. She is quiet in a sad sort of way, and gets extremely angry when anyone makes fun of her heritage, resents how her mother treats her like a kit sometimes, and can be very bitter or harsh, though she isn't really all that bad. Her talents are hunting, beauty, and running. She dislikes when cats can't see past her appearance. Her mother is Shadowsong and her bother is Stormpaw.

Stormpaw - Very large dark gray tabby tom. Was born into Sky Clan. He is bold and brave, very fierce and likes giving his opinion in Clan matters. He is very strong, but often doesn't use his brain, though he's not stupid, just headstrong. He dislikes squirrels (says they're annoying) and not being picked for Gatherings. His sister is Rainpaw and his mother is Shadowsong. _  
Medicine cat  
_Quietfoot - tall, slender, black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Her parents were killed when she was a kit. She is timid and shy, prefers to stay in her den and sort herbs rather than go out and face the world; very gentle. Her talents are story telling and having a good memory. She dislikes battles and arguments. _Apprentice – _Whisperpaw._  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners.

Mousestripe - Creamy white she-cat with grays stripes, white paws, and bright blue eyes. She is cheerful and nice, fiercely loyal to Fallingstar and enjoys proving Sky Clan's power in battles. Her talent is running and she dislikes when her kits get into trouble, and can't wait to leave the nursery. (Though she loves her kits) Her mate is Blackwhisker.Her kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit._  
__Elders  
_Patchfur - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is grumpy and stuffy, is particularly obsessed with keeping up old Clan traditions. His talent is making disobedient apprentices do what their told. He dislikes change and going to the medicine den. His son is Blackwhisker and his daughter is Mottledpelt._  
Kits  
_Leopardkit - Black dappled grey she-cat. She is cunning, sly, much ambition, charismatic and arrogant. Her talents are fighting and plotting. She dislikes failing and weak cats. Her brothers are Tigerkit and Lionkit, her mother is Breezefur. 

Tigerkit - Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes. He is fierce, smart, and kind. His talents are teaching, hunting and fighting. He dislikes cruelty and malice. His brother is Lionkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.

Lionkit - Large golden tom. He is brave, calm, and thoughtful. His talents are hunting and obeying the warrior code. He dislikes fighting and rogues. His brother is Tigerkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.

Frogkit - Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes. He is fierce and outgoing. His talent is hunting when he becomes an apprentice. He dislikes being stuck in camp. His mother is Mousestripe and his father is Blackwhisker. His sisters are Mistykit and Spottedkit.

Mistykit - Long-furred creamy white she-cat with amber eyes. She is sort of arrogant and vain, not the sharpest tool in the shed. She dislikes when people don't pay attention to her. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her bother is Frogkit and her sister is Spottedkit.

Spottedkit - Black, white, and brown speckled she-cat with blue eyes. She is cheerful, kind, very adventurous, and very clever. She dislikes being caught by her father when she's trying to escape the nursery, which happens often. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her sister is Mistykit and her brother is Frogkit.__

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site.  
_Deputy  
_Darkslide - Dark grey tom with green eyes, has a scar on right shoulder from a fox. His mother abandoned him in Dark Clan's territory where he was brought and cared for. He is nice but mean at times and laid back. His talents are fighting, hunting, and running. He dislikes being told what to do._  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey.

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm._  
Apprentices  
Medicine cat  
Queens  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phoenixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phoenixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits_

**Star Clan**

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

Greyheart - Grey cat with green eyes. Died in a battle with Darkness Clan, his mate was Phoenixstar and his son is Sunpaw. He was humorous, laid back, and gentle. His talents were mind reading and soul searching. _  
__  
_**submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance:  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing,

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd fogish golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	9. Chapter 9

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers.

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night.

Reedfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, his mate is Blueflower and his kit is Tumblekit. He is kind but short-tempered. His talents are tracking and fighting, though he dislikes fighting.

Sunningbelly - Dark brown tabby tom, long fur and amber eyes. He is calm, talented, and helpful. His talents are hunting. He dislikes rogues and whiny apprentices. His mate is Shellpelt.  
_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick _  
Medicine cat_

Shellpelt - Cream tabby she cat. She is helpful, kind, and thoughtful, was a hyper apprentice.  
Her talent is fishing and healing. She dislikes rain and mice. Her mate is Sunningbelly. _Apprentice – Littlepaw __  
Queens  
_Blueflower - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, she is protective, loyal, and considerate. Her mate is Reedfur and her kit is Tumblekit. Her talents are hunting and running. She dislikes cats that don't follow the warrior code._  
Elders  
Kits  
_Tumblekit - Black she-cat with blue eyes. She almost died of whitecough. Her parents are Blueflower and Reedfur. She is helpful, eager, and cheery. Her talents are hunting. (When she becomes an apprentice) She dislikes fish and fighting._  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.

Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish.

Shadowsong - Pitch black she-cat with unusual pale gray/green eyes. She was the daughter of a loner who joined Sky Clan shortly before she died, and was always teased by her clan mates until she proved herself to be an insanely good fighter. She is calm, clever, generally quiet, and rarely gets worked up when she's teased, though when she does get angry, it's not pretty. She dislikes when cats remark on her heritage and allowing kittypets or loners to become warriors. Her kits are Stormpaw and Rainpaw.

Blackwhisker - Pale ginger tom with faint white stripes, unusual dark brown nose, and green eyes. He is a happy-go-lucky cat and usually quite nice, good friends with Shadowsong. His mate is Mousestripe. His father is Patchfur, his sister is Mottledpelt, and his kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit. He dislikes crickets and bare-leaf.

Mottledpelt - Small tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes. She is pretty much neutral, likes kits and hunting, usually doesn't have much of an opinion about anything. Her talent is hunting. She dislikes rain and Dark Clan. Her father is Patchfur and her brother is Blackwhisker.

Moonlightstorm - Black and white small she-cat with blue eyes. Her family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except her brother, Fellstar. She is nice, quite, and shy. Her talents are perfect eye site and running. She dislikes arguments in the clan.

Silvertail - Sleek white she-cat with light grey stripes that are curled up into swirling patterns. Clan-born warrior whose parents died at the claws of the Aqua Clan cats when she was a kit. She had a brother that now resides in Darkness Clan for betraying their patents in the battle. She is headstrong and fearless. Her talents are jumping, running, and fighting. She dislikes Aqua Clan cats and the ground. (She prefers being in the trees and jumping between them)  
_Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes.

Rainpaw - Very beautiful slender silver she-cat with bright amber eyes. She was born into Sky Clan. She is quiet in a sad sort of way, and gets extremely angry when anyone makes fun of her heritage, resents how her mother treats her like a kit sometimes, and can be very bitter or harsh, though she isn't really all that bad. Her talents are hunting, beauty, and running. She dislikes when cats can't see past her appearance. Her mother is Shadowsong and her bother is Stormpaw.

Stormpaw - Very large dark gray tabby tom. Was born into Sky Clan. He is bold and brave, very fierce and likes giving his opinion in Clan matters. He is very strong, but often doesn't use his brain, though he's not stupid, just headstrong. He dislikes squirrels (says they're annoying) and not being picked for Gatherings. His sister is Rainpaw and his mother is Shadowsong. _  
Medicine cat  
_Quietfoot - tall, slender, black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Her parents were killed when she was a kit. She is timid and shy, prefers to stay in her den and sort herbs rather than go out and face the world; very gentle. Her talents are story telling and having a good memory. She dislikes battles and arguments. _Apprentice – _Whisperpaw._  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners.

Mousestripe - Creamy white she-cat with grays stripes, white paws, and bright blue eyes. She is cheerful and nice, fiercely loyal to Fallingstar and enjoys proving Sky Clan's power in battles. Her talent is running and she dislikes when her kits get into trouble, and can't wait to leave the nursery. (Though she loves her kits) Her mate is Blackwhisker.Her kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit._  
__Elders  
_Patchfur - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is grumpy and stuffy, is particularly obsessed with keeping up old Clan traditions. His talent is making disobedient apprentices do what their told. He dislikes change and going to the medicine den. His son is Blackwhisker and his daughter is Mottledpelt._  
Kits  
_Leopardkit - Black dappled grey she-cat. She is cunning, sly, much ambition, charismatic and arrogant. Her talents are fighting and plotting. She dislikes failing and weak cats. Her brothers are Tigerkit and Lionkit, her mother is Breezefur. 

Tigerkit - Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes. He is fierce, smart, and kind. His talents are teaching, hunting and fighting. He dislikes cruelty and malice. His brother is Lionkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.

Lionkit - Large golden tom. He is brave, calm, and thoughtful. His talents are hunting and obeying the warrior code. He dislikes fighting and rogues. His brother is Tigerkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.

Frogkit - Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes. He is fierce and outgoing. His talent is hunting when he becomes an apprentice. He dislikes being stuck in camp. His mother is Mousestripe and his father is Blackwhisker. His sisters are Mistykit and Spottedkit.

Mistykit - Long-furred creamy white she-cat with amber eyes. She is sort of arrogant and vain, not the sharpest tool in the shed. She dislikes when people don't pay attention to her. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her bother is Frogkit and her sister is Spottedkit.

Spottedkit - Black, white, and brown speckled she-cat with blue eyes. She is cheerful, kind, very adventurous, and very clever. She dislikes being caught by her father when she's trying to escape the nursery, which happens often. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her sister is Mistykit and her brother is Frogkit.__

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site.  
_Deputy  
_Darkslide - Dark grey tom with green eyes, has a scar on right shoulder from a fox. His mother abandoned him in Dark Clan's territory where he was brought and cared for. He is nice but mean at times and laid back. His talents are fighting, hunting, and running. He dislikes being told what to do._  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey.

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm.

Risingfang - Black tom with blue eyes. Used to be really cold until he fell in love with Rainynight. He is easy going and caring. His talent is hunting and he dislikes herbs and anything that has to do with them (besides the medicine cat) _  
Apprentices_

Spinpaw - Blue grey tom with dark green eyes. Hyper and caring of his family he can't sit still ever! Loves causing mischief. His talent is running and he dislikes being bossed around. His parents are Rainynight and Risingfang. His siblings are breezepaw, ghostkit, meltkit, and smokekit.

Breezepaw - Dark grey almost black she-cat with blue eyes. She is friendly and outgoing. Her talents are climbing and fighting. She dislikes being bossed around. Her parents are Rainynight and Risingfang. Her siblings are Spinpaw, ghostkit, meltkit, and smokekit. _  
Medicine cat  
Queens_

Rainynight - Dark grey she cat with blue grey streaks. Originally a loner she joined the clans when her mother and siblings died. She is gentle and caring, her mate is Risingfang. She dislikes seeing others hurt. _  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits_

Ghostkit - Black tom with misty white eyes.

Meltkit- Black she cat white blue grey paws and lower legs and green eyes.

Smokekit- Black tom with bright dark blue eyes._  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phoenixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits._  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phoenixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits_

**Star Clan**

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

Greyheart - Grey cat with green eyes. Died in a battle with Darkness Clan, his mate was Phoenixstar and his son is Sunpaw. He was humorous, laid back, and gentle. His talents were mind reading and soul searching. _  
__  
_**submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Bramblemask**_

_Bio: _Kind, understanding, playful, and wise. He's very affectionate with his mate and protective of her. Likes to take walks down by the river with his mate at night. He's not afraid of anyone. Often pulls Wildpaw out of trouble and fighting badgers. Most nights he sings for his mate when she asks.

_Appearance: _Light brown furred tom with white fur on chest, paws, and ears with green eyes.

_Mate:_ Brightheart

_Talents:_ Fighting, Singing, Climbing

_Kits: _Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance: _ Brown furred female with white fur on her tail tip, on her left front paw and on her back right paw with yellow eyes. _  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing, Fighting 

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd fogish golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	10. Chapter 10

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**__

_Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers. _Apprentice – Moonpaw _

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night. _Apprentice –_ _Creekpaw_

Reedfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, his mate is Blueflower and his kit is Tumblekit. He is kind but short-tempered. His talents are tracking and fighting, though he dislikes fighting.

Sunningbelly - Dark brown tabby tom, long fur and amber eyes. He is calm, talented, and helpful. His talents are hunting. He dislikes rogues and whiny apprentices. His mate is Shellpelt.  
_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans, his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick _  
Medicine cat_

Shellpelt - Cream tabby she cat. She is helpful, kind, and thoughtful, was a hyper apprentice.  
Her talent is fishing and healing. She dislikes rain and mice. Her mate is Sunningbelly. _Apprentice – Littlepaw __  
Queens  
_Blueflower - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, she is protective, loyal, and considerate. Her mate is Reedfur and her kit is Tumblekit. Her talents are hunting and running. She dislikes cats that don't follow the warrior code._  
Elders  
Kits  
_Tumblekit - Black she-cat with blue eyes. She almost died of whitecough. Her parents are Blueflower and Reedfur. She is helpful, eager, and cheery. Her talents are hunting. (When she becomes an apprentice) She dislikes fish and fighting._  
___

**Sky Clan**

_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs._  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.

Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish.

Shadowsong - Pitch black she-cat with unusual pale gray/green eyes. She was the daughter of a loner who joined Sky Clan shortly before she died, and was always teased by her clan mates until she proved herself to be an insanely good fighter. She is calm, clever, generally quiet, and rarely gets worked up when she's teased, though when she does get angry, it's not pretty. She dislikes when cats remark on her heritage and allowing kittypets or loners to become warriors. Her kits are Stormpaw and Rainpaw. _Apprentice - Rainpaw_

Blackwhisker - Pale ginger tom with faint white stripes, unusual dark brown nose, and green eyes. He is a happy-go-lucky cat and usually quite nice, good friends with Shadowsong. His mate is Mousestripe. His father is Patchfur, his sister is Mottledpelt, and his kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit. He dislikes crickets and bare-leaf.

Mottledpelt - Small tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes. She is pretty much neutral, likes kits and hunting, usually doesn't have much of an opinion about anything. Her talent is hunting. She dislikes rain and Dark Clan. Her father is Patchfur and her brother is Blackwhisker.

Moonlightstorm - Black and white small she-cat with blue eyes. Her family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except her brother, Fellstar. She is nice, quite, and shy. Her talents are perfect eye site and running. She dislikes arguments in the clan.

Silvertail - Sleek white she-cat with light grey stripes that are curled up into swirling patterns. Clan-born warrior whose parents died at the claws of the Aqua Clan cats when she was a kit. She had a brother that now resides in Darkness Clan for betraying their patents in the battle. She is headstrong and fearless. Her talents are jumping, running, and fighting. She dislikes Aqua Clan cats and the ground. (She prefers being in the trees and jumping between them) _Apprentice – Stormpaw _  
_Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes.

Rainpaw - Very beautiful slender silver she-cat with bright amber eyes. She was born into Sky Clan. She is quiet in a sad sort of way, and gets extremely angry when anyone makes fun of her heritage, resents how her mother treats her like a kit sometimes, and can be very bitter or harsh, though she isn't really all that bad. Her talents are hunting, beauty, and running. She dislikes when cats can't see past her appearance. Her mother is Shadowsong and her bother is Stormpaw.

Stormpaw - Very large dark gray tabby tom. Was born into Sky Clan. He is bold and brave, very fierce and likes giving his opinion in Clan matters. He is very strong, but often doesn't use his brain, though he's not stupid, just headstrong. He dislikes squirrels (says they're annoying) and not being picked for Gatherings. His sister is Rainpaw and his mother is Shadowsong. _  
Medicine cat  
_Quietfoot - tall, slender, black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Her parents were killed when she was a kit. She is timid and shy, prefers to stay in her den and sort herbs rather than go out and face the world; very gentle. Her talents are story telling and having a good memory. She dislikes battles and arguments. _Apprentice – _Whisperpaw._  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners.

Mousestripe - Creamy white she-cat with grays stripes, white paws, and bright blue eyes. She is cheerful and nice, fiercely loyal to Fallingstar and enjoys proving Sky Clan's power in battles. Her talent is running and she dislikes when her kits get into trouble, and can't wait to leave the nursery. (Though she loves her kits) Her mate is Blackwhisker.Her kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit._  
__Elders  
_Patchfur - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is grumpy and stuffy, is particularly obsessed with keeping up old Clan traditions. His talent is making disobedient apprentices do what their told. He dislikes change and going to the medicine den. His son is Blackwhisker and his daughter is Mottledpelt._  
Kits  
_Leopardkit - Black dappled grey she-cat. She is cunning, sly, much ambition, charismatic and arrogant. Her talents are fighting and plotting. She dislikes failing and weak cats. Her brothers are Tigerkit and Lionkit, her mother is Breezefur. 

Tigerkit - Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes. He is fierce, smart, and kind. His talents are teaching, hunting and fighting. He dislikes cruelty and malice. His brother is Lionkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.

Lionkit - Large golden tom. He is brave, calm, and thoughtful. His talents are hunting and obeying the warrior code. He dislikes fighting and rogues. His brother is Tigerkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.

Frogkit - Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes. He is fierce and outgoing. His talent is hunting when he becomes an apprentice. He dislikes being stuck in camp. His mother is Mousestripe and his father is Blackwhisker. His sisters are Mistykit and Spottedkit.

Mistykit - Long-furred creamy white she-cat with amber eyes. She is sort of arrogant and vain, not the sharpest tool in the shed. She dislikes when people don't pay attention to her. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her bother is Frogkit and her sister is Spottedkit.

Spottedkit - Black, white, and brown speckled she-cat with blue eyes. She is cheerful, kind, very adventurous, and very clever. She dislikes being caught by her father when she's trying to escape the nursery, which happens often. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her sister is Mistykit and her brother is Frogkit.__

**Dark Clan**

_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site. _Apprentice - Spinpaw_  
_Deputy  
_Darkslide - Dark grey tom with green eyes, has a scar on right shoulder from a fox. His mother abandoned him in Dark Clan's territory where he was brought and cared for. He is nice but mean at times and laid back. His talents are fighting, hunting, and running. He dislikes being told what to do._  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey. _Apprentice – Breezepaw _

Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter.

Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm.

Risingfang - Black tom with blue eyes. Used to be really cold until he fell in love with Rainynight. He is easy going and caring. His talent is hunting and he dislikes herbs and anything that has to do with them (besides the medicine cat) _  
Apprentices_

Spinpaw - Blue grey tom with dark green eyes. Hyper and caring of his family he can't sit still ever! Loves causing mischief. His talent is running and he dislikes being bossed around. His parents are Rainynight and Risingfang. His siblings are breezepaw, ghostkit, meltkit, and smokekit.

Breezepaw - Dark grey almost black she-cat with blue eyes. She is friendly and outgoing. Her talents are climbing and fighting. She dislikes being bossed around. Her parents are Rainynight and Risingfang. Her siblings are Spinpaw, ghostkit, meltkit, and smokekit. _  
Medicine cat_

Soaringheart - Snowy white she-cat white very faint gray speckles on her neck and legs, green eyes. Used to be a warrior. When she was a new warrior, she was the only cat in her family to survive a terrible epidemic of greencough, and afterwards turned to the path of a medicine cat. Very brave and quite fierce and outspoken; would have made a good warrior, though she always says that she is much happier as a medicine cat. Her talents are running and medicine. She hates when people underestimate her because of her rank, and thoroughly enjoys proving them wrong._  
Queens_

Rainynight - Dark grey she cat with blue grey streaks. Originally a loner she joined the clans when her mother and siblings died. She is gentle and caring, her mate is Risingfang. She dislikes seeing others hurt. _  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work_  
Kits_

Ghostkit - Black tom with misty white eyes.

Meltkit- Black she cat white blue grey paws and lower legs and green eyes.

Smokekit- Black tom with bright dark blue eyes._  
__  
_**Leaf Clan**

_Leader__  
_Phoenixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits. _Apprentice - Sunpaw__  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. _Apprentice – _Sunpaw

Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.

Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.

Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phoenixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._  
__Queens  
Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices._  
Kits_

**Star Clan**

Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

Greyheart - Grey cat with green eyes. Died in a battle with Darkness Clan, his mate was Phoenixstar and his son is Sunpaw. He was humorous, laid back, and gentle. His talents were mind reading and soul searching. _  
__  
_**submit info**

Name:  
Clan:  
Appearance:  
Rank:  
Second Rank (for incase the first rank has already been taken):  
Family:  
History:  
Gender:  
Mate:  
Personality:  
Talents (max; 3):  
Dislikes:  
Age:   
**  
**_  
_

**Loner Cats**

_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Bramblemask**_

_Bio: _Kind, understanding, playful, and wise. He's very affectionate with his mate and protective of her. Likes to take walks down by the river with his mate at night. He's not afraid of anyone. Often pulls Wildpaw out of trouble and fighting badgers. Most nights he sings for his mate when she asks.

_Appearance: _Light brown furred tom with white fur on chest, paws, and ears with green eyes.

_Mate:_ Brightheart

_Talents:_ Fighting, Singing, Climbing

_Kits: _Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_**  
**___

_**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance: _ Brown furred female with white fur on her tail tip, on her left front paw and on her back right paw with yellow eyes. _  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing, Fighting 

_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd fogish golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)   
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None

_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws

_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**thank you and there will be no more loner cats, sorry. Also if you have any ideas for a plot or something in the story please submit**_

_  
_****


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqua Clan**

_Needs: _Queens, elders, kits,

**Aqua Clan **

_Needs: _apprentices (2-4 more), elders, queens (few), kits

**Sky Clan**

_Needs: _ apprentices, queens(2-4 more), elders, kits

**Dark Clan**

_Needs: _ apprentices, queens, kits, elders

**Leaf Clan **

_Needs: _ warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, elders

**Star Clan **

_Needs:_ members

** Can not choose warrior for the clans other than leaf clan , for now. **


	12. Chapter 12

_A New Beginning_

**Aqua Clan**_  
__Leader  
_Silverstar - Silver tom with piercing blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, became leader at 30 moons. Prefers words over claws, would do the best choice for clan, doesn't like when a cat is murdered for joy. His daughters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his sons are Littlepaw, Foxtail, and Lunarclaw, his mate was Frostflower. His talents are being leader and hunting. He dislikes that his mate is dead and cats dying in cold blood._ Apprentice – Goldenpaw __  
Deputy  
_Foxtail - Ginger tom with white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. Knows where his loyalty lies, doesn't like when cats break the warrior code. His sisters are Moonpaw and Ambereyes, his brothers are Littlepaw and Lunarclaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are following the warrior code, and catching cats that break the rules. He dislikes when cats break the rules and when other clans attack._  
Warriors  
_Floodtail – A pale gray tabby with a long fluffy tail that drags behind her when she walks. She was born with her sister Trushsong. She bared the son of a Dark Clan cat yet didn't love the tom, no one knows of this.Earthstorm is the father of her kit Creekpaw. She is quiet and serious, gets very bad tempers. Her talents are hunting and swimming. She dislikes cold air, Dark Clan, and Creekpaw.

Trushsong – A bright ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws. She was born with her sister Floodtail and grew a normal and boring life wishing for a mate. She is bright, cheering, sometimes stupid, and a flirt. Her talents are flirting, and running. She dislikes crow food, moody cats, and badgers. _Apprentice – Moonpaw _

Ambereyes - Fluffy white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Ambereyes was 31 moons old. She is adventurous, loves to explore, doesn't really know when she crosses a border, loves to talk to other Clans at gatherings, and really kind. Her sister is Moonpaw, her brothers are Foxtail, Lunarclaw and Littlepaw, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are jumping and being kind. She dislikes crowfood and the fact that her mother is dead.

Lunarclaw - Pitch black tom with golden eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 31 moons old. He is cold, harsh, always in the shadows, and has his nice moments. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Foxtail and Littlepaw, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are hunting at night and stalking. He dislikes being bothered during the night. _Apprentice –_ _Creekpaw_

Reedfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Normal clan cat history, his mate is Blueflower and his kit is Tumblekit. He is kind but short-tempered. His talents are tracking and fighting, though he dislikes fighting.

Sunningbelly - Dark brown tabby tom, long fur and amber eyes. He is calm, talented, and helpful. His talents are hunting. He dislikes rogues and whiny apprentices. His mate is Shellpelt.

_Apprentices  
_Creekpaw – A black tom with white eyes. He was born from parents in two different Clans; his Clan distrusts him but knows nothing. His mother is Floodtail and his father is Earthstorm. He feels like no one likes him, so he is alone and cold. His talents are fighting and he dislikes everything.

Moonpaw - Silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, ears and pale blue eyes. Normal Clan cat history. Her mother died of Greencough when Moonpaw was 3 moons old. She is calm, quiet, and always ready for anything that comes her way. Her sister is Ambereyes, her brothers are Littlepaw, Lunarclaw, and Foxtail, her father is Silverstar, and her mother is Frostflower.Her talents are swimming and stalking. She dislikes crowfood, foxes, and twolegs.

Littlepaw - Small brown tom with pale green eyes. Normal Clan cat history, mom died of Greencough when he was 3 moons old. He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing his work, will help anyone out, and is very kind. His sisters are Ambereyes and Moonpaw, his brothers are Lunarclaw and Foxtail, his father is Silverstar, and his mother is Frostflower. His talents are remembering herbs and finding herbs. He dislikes when he can't find the right herbs and when the whole camp gets sick  
Goldenpaw - pretty golden she-cat, green eyes._  
Medicine cat_

Shellpelt - Cream tabby she cat. She is helpful, kind, and thoughtful, was a hyper apprentice.Her talent is fishing and healing. She dislikes rain and mice. Her mate is Sunningbelly. _Apprentice – Littlepaw __  
__Queens  
_Blueflower - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Normal clan cat history, she is protective, loyal, and considerate. Her mate is Reedfur and her kit is Tumblekit. Her talents are hunting and running. She dislikes cats that don't follow the warrior code.  
Curlingleaf - Small, thin ginger and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Sweet and timid, very gentle and extremely kind, wants to help everybody. Dislikes cruel warriors and bad storms.

_Elders_

Sorefoot - Patch-furred pale gray she-cat, fading yellow eyes. Was a great warrior in her time, but grew old and her sight began to fade. She was once a great, noble warrior, and is now a wise and very kind elder, with a very warm heart. She loves telling stories to apprentices and kits, and always labeled as 'the nice elder'. A good storyteller. Dislikes rain (it makes her stiff) and arrogant new warriors.

Scarface – Scarred grey tom.

_Kits  
_Tumblekit - Black she-cat with blue eyes. She almost died of whitecough. Her parents are Blueflower and Reedfur. She is helpful, eager, and cheery. Her talents are hunting. (When she becomes an apprentice) She dislikes fish and fighting.

SteppingKit - calico she cat. Her mother is Shellpelt.

WakeKit - dark grey tom. His mother is shellpelt.

ShadeKit – dark brown tabby she-cat. Her mother is shellpelt.

**Sky Clan  
**_Leader  
_Fallingstar – A white tom with gray flecks on his pelt and gray eyes. He was born into Sky Clan with his sister. He was a loyal warrior and is the newest leader in the forest. His warrior name was Fallingpebble. His sister's name is Breezefur, and he has no mate. He is strong-willed, loyal, fearless, and a bit rough on traitors. His talents are Fighting and teaching young apprentices. He dislikes cats that break even the tiniest part of the Warrior Code._  
Deputy  
_Sunspark – A golden yellow tom with sparkling blue eyes. He is very smart and funny, he would do anything for Bramblestripe. He was clan born and his mate is Bramblestripe. His talents are tracking and hunting, he dislikes taking herbs. _Apprentice - Yewpaw__  
Warriors  
_Frostedstreak – A sleek black she cat with silvery streaks and icy blue eyes. A normal Clan born cat that follows the warrior code. She is shy and mysterious, very independent, but she's a great warrior. Her talents are using her mind to fight well and use strategy. She dislikes authority, but she follows the rules anyway.  
Bramblestrip – A pretty brown tabby with long fur and hazel eyes. She is clan born, Father never revealed, Mother killed in battle. Her mate is Sunspark and her talent is tracking. She is shy, but very smart and sweet. She dislikes fish.  
Shadowsong - Pitch black she-cat with unusual pale gray/green eyes. She was the daughter of a loner who joined Sky Clan shortly before she died, and was always teased by her clan mates until she proved herself to be an insanely good fighter. She is calm, clever, generally quiet, and rarely gets worked up when she's teased, though when she does get angry, it's not pretty. She dislikes when cats remark on her heritage and allowing kittypets or loners to become warriors. Her kits are Stormpaw and Rainpaw. _Apprentice - Rainpaw_  
Blackwhisker - Pale ginger tom with faint white stripes, unusual dark brown nose, and green eyes. He is a happy-go-lucky cat and usually quite nice, good friends with Shadowsong. His mate is Mousestripe. His father is Patchfur, his sister is Mottledpelt, and his kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit. He dislikes crickets and bare-leaf. _Apprentice -_ _Blackpaw_  
Mottledpelt - Small tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes. She is pretty much neutral, likes kits and hunting, usually doesn't have much of an opinion about anything. Her talent is hunting. She dislikes rain and Dark Clan. Her father is Patchfur and her brother is Blackwhisker. _Apprentice – Bluepaw _  
Moonlightstorm - Black and white small she-cat with blue eyes. Her family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except her brother, Fellstar. She is nice, quite, and shy. Her talents are perfect eye site and running. She dislikes arguments in the clan. _Apprentice – Nightpaw _  
Silvertail - Sleek white she-cat with light grey stripes that are curled up into swirling patterns. Clan-born warrior whose parents died at the claws of the Aqua Clan cats when she was a kit. She had a brother that now resides in Darkness Clan for betraying their patents in the battle. She is headstrong and fearless. Her talents are jumping, running, and fighting. She dislikes Aqua Clan cats and the ground. (She prefers being in the trees and jumping between them) _Apprentice – Stormpaw _  
_Apprentices  
_Whisperpaw - White she-cat with gray streaks, silver paws and blue eyes. She was brought into camp when she was a young kit no one knows who her mother and father are. She is sweet and caring, she gets nervous easily but is brave at heart. She also can be very stubborn. Her talents are healing and hearing. She dislikes insults, rain, and foxes.  
Rainpaw - Very beautiful slender silver she-cat with bright amber eyes. She was born into Sky Clan. She is quiet in a sad sort of way, and gets extremely angry when anyone makes fun of her heritage, resents how her mother treats her like a kit sometimes, and can be very bitter or harsh, though she isn't really all that bad. Her talents are hunting, beauty, and running. She dislikes when cats can't see past her appearance. Her mother is Shadowsong and her bother is Stormpaw.  
Stormpaw - Very large dark gray tabby tom. Was born into Sky Clan. He is bold and brave, very fierce and likes giving his opinion in Clan matters. He is very strong, but often doesn't use his brain, though he's not stupid, just headstrong. He dislikes squirrels (says they're annoying) and not being picked for Gatherings. His sister is Rainpaw and his mother is Shadowsong.

Nightpaw - Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Laid back, calm, doesn't really worry, will protect the one he likes. His talents are fighting and seeing at night. He dislikes when cats pick on his sister. His sister is Blackpaw.

Blackpaw - White she-cat with long-black legs and piercing green eyes. She is quiet, easily frightened, and cats pick on her. Her talents are stalking and hunting at night. She dislikes being teased.

Yew paw - Skinny, long-legged pale brown tom with creamy white underbelly and left hind paw, amber eyes. He is very sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor and a stubborn streak. Can be a bit nasty sometimes. Quite good at hunting birds in particular. Dislikes apprentices who think too highly of themselves (he is also a hypocrite, since he thinks very highly of himself).

Bluepaw - Blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes. _  
Medicine cat  
_Quietfoot - tall, slender, black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Her parents were killed when she was a kit. She is timid and shy, prefers to stay in her den and sort herbs rather than go out and face the world; very gentle. Her talents are story telling and having a good memory. She dislikes battles and arguments. _Apprentice – _Whisperpaw._  
Queens  
_Breezefur – A fluffy white she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes. She was born into Sky Clan with her brother. She still won't tell who her kit's father is. Her brother is Fallingstar. She is carefree and wild, loves kits and acts like one at times. Her talents are kitting and calming an angered cat. She dislikes angry cats, annoying apprentices, and loners.  
Mousestripe - Creamy white she-cat with grays stripes, white paws, and bright blue eyes. She is cheerful and nice, fiercely loyal to Fallingstar and enjoys proving Sky Clan's power in battles. Her talent is running and she dislikes when her kits get into trouble, and can't wait to leave the nursery. (Though she loves her kits) Her mate is Blackwhisker.Her kits are Frogkit, Mistykit, and Spottedkit._  
Elders  
_Patchfur - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. He is grumpy and stuffy, is particularly obsessed with keeping up old Clan traditions. His talent is making disobedient apprentices do what their told. He dislikes change and going to the medicine den. His son is Blackwhisker and his daughter is Mottledpelt.

DustFur-small brown she cat. _  
Kits  
_Leopardkit - Black dappled grey she-cat. She is cunning, sly, much ambition, charismatic and arrogant. Her talents are fighting and plotting. She dislikes failing and weak cats. Her brothers are Tigerkit and Lionkit, her mother is Breezefur.  
Tigerkit - Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes. He is fierce, smart, and kind. His talents are teaching, hunting and fighting. He dislikes cruelty and malice. His brother is Lionkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.  
Lionkit - Large golden tom. He is brave, calm, and thoughtful. His talents are hunting and obeying the warrior code. He dislikes fighting and rogues. His brother is Tigerkit and his sister is Leopardkit. His mother is Breezefur.  
Frogkit - Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes. He is fierce and outgoing. His talent is hunting when he becomes an apprentice. He dislikes being stuck in camp. His mother is Mousestripe and his father is Blackwhisker. His sisters are Mistykit and Spottedkit.  
Mistykit - Long-furred creamy white she-cat with amber eyes. She is sort of arrogant and vain, not the sharpest tool in the shed. She dislikes when people don't pay attention to her. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her bother is Frogkit and her sister is Spottedkit.  
Spottedkit - Black, white, and brown speckled she-cat with blue eyes. She is cheerful, kind, very adventurous, and very clever. She dislikes being caught by her father when she's trying to escape the nursery, which happens often. Her mother is Mousestripe and her father is Blackwhisker. Her sister is Mistykit and her brother is Frogkit._  
_**Dark Clan  
**_Leader  
_Fellstar – A pure black tom with ember eyes. His family was killed by a pack of dogs well all except his sister. He's a tough leader but has a soft side not many see. He has his moments he is like a playful kit but most time he is more orderly and in charge. He has excellent eye sight and his long legs make him faster. His sister is Moonlightstorm and his mate is Nightsky. He dislikes arguments within the clan and annoying apprentices who complain about there jobs around the site. _Apprentice - Spinpaw_  
_Deputy  
_Darkslide - Dark grey tom with green eyes, has a scar on right shoulder from a fox. His mother abandoned him in Dark Clan's territory where he was brought and cared for. He is nice but mean at times and laid back. His talents are fighting, hunting, and running. He dislikes being told what to do._  
Warriors  
_Earthstorm – A dark brown tom with eerie yellow eyes. Earthstorm was the son of Brownfur with Blacktalon. Unlike his father, was born inside DarkClan, he grew up being taught that mates equal power. His mate is Floodtail. He is cold, dark, and ambitious. His talents are fighting and tricking. He dislikes she-cats, kits, and a moon without a fight.

Blacktalon – A black and white tom with broad shoulders and long claws. He was born from Brownfur with Earthstorm. Blacktalon was named after Brownfur's name as a loner, witch was Blackness. He was born inside DarkClan. His father is Brownfur and his brother is Earthstorm. He is shy, loyal and stubborn at times. His talents are strategies, tracking, and climbing. He dislikes Earthstorm, rats, and easy-to-find prey. _Apprentice – Breezepaw _  
Nightsky - Black she-cat with a white tipped left paw and ember eyes. Her mother died while giving birth and she was the only one to survive. Her mate is Fellstar. She is nice, has a tough side, and slightly cold hearted. She dislikes needy males and apprentices who won't stop begging to be warriors. She has long legs making her faster, excellent eye sight and great hunter. _Apprentice – Spatterpaw _  
Blackstreak - Grey tom with black streak down back. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan where he stayed. His mother is Morningsky and his sister is Willowsky. He acts as if he's the best and fierce. His talents are fighting and hunting. He dislikes Bramblestorm.

Risingfang - Black tom with blue eyes. Used to be really cold until he fell in love with Rainynight. He is easy going and caring. His talent is hunting and he dislikes herbs and anything that has to do with them (besides the medicine cat)

Whiteflower - small white she-cat. _Apprentice – Cloudpaw _

Voleflight - Small dark brown tom.

Tabbystripes – Dark brown tabby she-cat. _  
Apprentices_

Spinpaw - Blue grey tom with dark green eyes. Hyper and caring of his family he can't sit still ever! Loves causing mischief. His talent is running and he dislikes being bossed around. His parents are Rainynight and Risingfang. His siblings are breezepaw, ghostkit, meltkit, and smokekit.

Breezepaw - Dark grey almost black she-cat with blue eyes. She is friendly and outgoing. Her talents are climbing and fighting. She dislikes being bossed around. Her parents are Rainynight and Risingfang. Her siblings are Spinpaw, ghostkit, meltkit, and smokekit.

Spatterpaw - Heavyset with thick limbs, white pelt tom with black and brown speckles on his back, tail, and head, amber eyes. Usually nice and easy-going, but sometimes is a bit pushy, and many apprentices don't like him for it. Makes a point of disliking small cats.

Cloudpaw – White tom. _  
Medicine cat_

Soaringheart - Snowy white she-cat white very faint gray speckles on her neck and legs, green eyes. Used to be a warrior. When she was a new warrior, she was the only cat in her family to survive a terrible epidemic of greencough, and afterwards turned to the path of a medicine cat. Very brave and quite fierce and outspoken; would have made a good warrior, though she always says that she is much happier as a medicine cat. Her talents are running and medicine. She hates when people underestimate her because of her rank, and thoroughly enjoys proving them wrong._  
Queens_

Rainynight - Dark grey she cat with blue grey streaks. Originally a loner she joined the clans when her mother and siblings died. She is gentle and caring, her mate is Risingfang. She dislikes seeing others hurt. _  
Elders  
_Brownfur – A dark brown tabby with white under-belly and a black stripe down his back. Brownfur was a loyal warrior to his Clan. He wasn't born in Dark Clan and actually was a loner. He was allowed to join DarkClan at the age of 12 moons. His sons are Blacktalon and Earthstorm. He is careless, lazy, and actually really smart. His talents are intelligence and strategies. He dislikes Earthstorm, birds, and doing work

GreyTail- elderly grey tom. _  
Kits_

Ghostkit - Black tom with misty white eyes.

Meltkit- Black she cat white blue grey paws and lower legs and green eyes.

Smokekit- Black tom with bright dark blue eyes.

Berrykit - Calico she-cat, blue eyes. _  
_**Leaf Clan  
**_Leader__  
_Phoenixstar – A red she cat with amber eyes. Mother mated with a cat from Aqua Clan never met her father, mate died in battle with Darkness Clan. Has a sister named Stareyes and a son named sunpaw, has no mate. She is a fierce, kind, understanding, and patient. Her talent is fighting and she dislikes traitors and rabbits. _Apprentice - Sunpaw__  
__Deputy  
_Eclipsemoon - He is almost all black except for his right forepaw, which is white, and his tail which is white-tipped. The tips of his ears are also white and he has strange white markings on his front legs. His eyes are a strange gold. He has a long body and supple muscles that ripple underneath his coat. He was born to a rogue mother and he doesn't know who his father was. He stumbled into the Clan as a kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. He's very unpredictable, usually outgoing and friendly but he tends to be extremely sarcastic. He also is loyal but stubborn and headstrong. He is very determined and has a sharp tongue. His talents are fighting and running. He dislikes whining apprentices and cats that threaten his clan. He has a sister named Timefeather._  
Warriors__  
_Rubyflame – A red she cat with green eyes. Was rogue until Leaf Clan brought her in, she is fierce, hotheaded, and hyper, Dislikes prejudice enemies. Her talents are hunting fighting, has no mate and no family. Her mate is Redears. _Apprentice – _Ravenpaw  
Timefeather - She is a tortoiseshell with different shades of brown, black and white mixing in her fur. She is very lithe and graceful. The tips of her ears are black and so is the tip of her tail. Her eyes are a startlingly clear blue. She was born to a rogue mother and has no idea who her father is. She stumbled into the Leaf Clan camp when she was a very young kit and was brought up as a Clan cat. She's hot-tempered and easily angered but she's very loyal and has a high charisma. She usually gets along with others. Maybe this runs in her family, but like her brother, Timefeather is very determined, stubborn and headstrong. Her talents are fighting and can easily read others feelings. She dislikes dogs and cocky cats who think they're better then others. Her brother is Eclipsemoon.  
Willowsky - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Born in Leaf Clan, given to Dark Clan, but ran away back to Leaf clan so she could still be with her mother, Morningsky who mated with a Dark clan cat. (Who is now dead)Her brother Blackstreak and her mate is Bramblestorm. She is quiet, shy, intelligent and gentle. Her talents are Hunting and running. She dislikes cats that are always grumpy.  
Bramblestorm - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Was clan born and his mate is Willowsky. He is determined, Firey, and can be really fierce but is gentle around Willowsky.He dislikes Blackstreak and his talents are fighting and tracking.

Redears – Brown tom cat with red ears amber eyes. His mate is Rubyflame. He is Serious and gets annoyed easily. His talents are fishing and fighting. He dislikes mixed blood, rogues, enemies, and mice.

Stargaze - Fluffy black she-cat with pretty blue eyes. A brave warrior, fought fiercely in great battles. She's a battleaxe, doesn't listen much, but kinder around home. She dislikes dull days where nothing goes on.

Novatail - Golden brown tom with pale gold streaks and white paws. He is short-fused and dislikes dull days. _Apprentice – Silverpaw _

Hawkfeather - Light brown male, green eyes.  
_Apprentices  
_Sunpaw – A light red tom cat with amber eyes. He is cocky, a bit rude, and good-hearted, his mother is Phoenixstar. His talent is fighting and he dislikes mixed blood, herbs, and dogs.

Ravenpaw - Sleek black she-cat with dark green eyes. Tom-cattish. Doesn't like when cats think she can't do anything because of being a she-cat, can be harsh, has her nice moments. Her talent is hunting and she dislikes when she's treated differently.

Silverpaw - silver tabby she cat._  
__Medicine cat  
_Stareyes – A brown and red she cat amber eyes and a star on her forehead, she is kind, gentle, and peaceful. She has no mate, dislikes fights and battles. Her talents are mind reading, her sister is Phienixstar._ Apprentice – Silverpaw __  
__Queens_

Hopeheart - Fluffy furred white she-cat. Stargazes her sister, Novatail is her mate, Fallenkit, Snowkit, Cloudkit, Meteorkit, and Lightningkit are her kits. She is kind, sweet, and loving. She dislikes fighting, blood, and seeing her kits hurt.

Petalfeather - Thin, long-legged snowy white she-cat with gray patch in her back and head, green eyes. Was always sort of shoved to the back during her apprenticeship, never stood out for anything, which surprisingly suited her just fine. Extremely shy, but quite nice if you can get her to warm up to you. She hates it when any attention is called to her other than when it involves her kits. She is a very good helper in the medicine den. Her mate is Eclipsemoon. _  
__Elders  
_Morningsky - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, can only see through one. She was clan born and her daughter is Willowsky and her son is Blackstreak. She is loving and gentle. Her talent is scenting something from far away. She dislikes noisy apprentices.

Murkypool – Brown tom.

Redberry – Ginger she-cat. _  
Kits_

Drippingkit - Pale gray She-kit with white chest and tail, blue eyes. Quiet and shy like her mother, prefers being by herself or with her brother. Very good at solving puzzles and riddles. Dislikes shouting. Her mother is Petalfeather and her father is Eclipsemoon.

Badgerkit - Large black and white patched pelt tom, amber eyes. More outgoing than his sister and mother, but still a bit timid, however, is shaping up to be a fine warrior. Quite good at coming up with new fighting techniques, but is shy when sharing them with other cats. Dislikes when he has to speak in front of a lot of other cats. His mother is Petalfeather and his father is Eclipsemoon.

Fallenkit - Fluffy gray tom with white paws. He is a trouble-maker and is invulnerable.

Cloudkit - Fluffy white she-kit. She is kind and sweet. Her talents is hunting.

Snowkit - Fluffy white tom kit. He is rowdy and his talent is being able to walk on top of the deepest snow.

Meteorkit - Golden streaked ginger she-kit. She is playful and her talent is flash movement.

Lightningkit - Fluffy golden she-kit. She is tom-cattish and her talent is talent can shoot lightning._  
_**Star Clan  
**Frostflower - White she-cat with blue-tipped ears. Had Ambereyes, Lunarclaw and Foxtail when she was 17 moons old. Had Moonpaw and Littlepaw when she was 45 moons old. She was great with kits, helpful to cats, and very kind. Her mate was Silverstar. Her talent is helping cats from up in Star Clan. She dislikes that she had to die before seeing Moonpaw and Littlepaw becoming warriors.

Greyheart - Grey cat with green eyes. Died in a battle with Darkness Clan, his mate was Phoenixstar and his son is Sunpaw. He was humorous, laid back, and gentle. His talents were mind reading and soul searching.

Brightwing - Pretty orange she-cat tabby with amber eyes. The epitome of a perfect warrior and the essence of a good cat. Dislikes cowardice. Her father was Blazingstar, her mother was Firefrost, and her brother was Darkflood.

Firefrost - Snowy white she-cat with bright ginger (red) tabby stripes, amber eyes. She was the wisest and cleverest cat in her Clan (Sky Clan) at the time, and went down in history as a trickster to match all tricksters. Extremely clever and sharp-witted, very nice and brave. Dislikes easy puzzles.

Shiningstar - Bright, almost glowing silver she-cat with shining sapphire eyes. Was the greatest warrior in her Clan (Aqua Clan) at the time, and a legendary leader who is still spoken of kin kit-stories (she and Blazingstar were separated at birth, each to a different Clan). Fierce and courageous, but kind and gentle at the same time - very wise and understanding. Dislikes cowardice.

Blazingstar - Huge, imposing golden tom with blazing emerald eyes. Was the greatest warrior in his Clan (Sky Clan) at the time, and a legendary leader, who is still spoken of in kit-stories. Brave and courageous, kind and gentle, the exact example of a perfect tom. Dislikes cowardice._  
_  
**Loner Cats  
**_**Brightheart**_  
_Bio: _Playful during her spare time and protective of her mate. Likes to live near rivers, likes to swim and chase random animals. Very affectionate with her mate and playful. Helps any injured cat and attacks anyone who dares mess with her or her mate. Likes to take naps in the sun with her mate and running around on full moon nights._  
Appearance: _Yellow eyed brown furred female with a long tail, darker brown on ear and tail tip. Scar on left ear, lunar marking on back._  
Mate:_ Bramblemask_  
Talents:_ Mind reading, Running, Tracking  
_Kits:_ Wildpaw

_**Bramblemask**_

_Bio: _Kind, understanding, playful, and wise. He's very affectionate with his mate and protective of her. Likes to take walks down by the river with his mate at night. He's not afraid of anyone. Often pulls Wildpaw out of trouble and fighting badgers. Most nights he sings for his mate when she asks.

_Appearance: _Light brown furred tom with white fur on chest, paws, and ears with green eyes.

_Mate:_ Brightheart

_Talents:_ Fighting, Singing, Climbing

_Kits: _Wildpaw

_**Swifttail  
**__Bio: _A very old tom that lives near Fourtrees, Very wise and respected by all cats yet blind. Travels to Highstones at night on a new moon and stares at the sun the whole day. Gives advice to clan leaders._  
Appearance: _Light grey fur, a dark spot on tip of tail and an eye marking on ear. Sharp claws, right ear split a little on side._  
Mate: _None_  
Talents: _ Healing, Gathering Herbs, Vision seeing_  
__**Wildpaw  
**__Bio: _A small playful kit who loves to swim. Likes to wonder and often gets into trouble, likes to chase rabbits rather than eat them. If woken up early she pounces on her parents and starts to play till they get up, often follows her parents on hunts. Likes to take naps in the sun and in trees. Likes to visit Swifttail and ask many questions, also likes to listen to stories.  
_Appearance: _ Brown furred female with white fur on her tail tip, on her left front paw and on her back right paw with yellow eyes. _  
Mate:_ None_  
Talents: _ Mind reading, Fishing, Fighting  
_**Bramblekit**_

_Bio: _ Was found alone in the forest by swifttail while trying to find his sister.

_Appearance: _Brown tabby tom.

_Talents: _Running, climbing, swimming

_**Birdkit**_

_Bio:_ Was found by a kittypet while trying to find her brother.

_Appearance:_ Pretty tabby she-cat.

_Talents: _ Running, swimming   
_**Blindpaw**__  
Bio: _Rude to any other cat beside her brother and sister. She hates it when she and her brother and sister are treated differently then other cats. She doesn't hate clan cats. She doesn't trust as easily as Deafpaw does, but she's faster to gain trust in then Mutepaw is. Is blind. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Black she-cat with a white and gray diamond on her forehead, silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd fogish golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family_Mutepaw (Brother) and Deafpaw (sister)  
_Talents: _Can feel the vibrations in the ground, enhanced hearing, and can see in dreams.  
_History: _Three kits are cursed by starclan but they are also blessed by starclan as well. They were kicked out of Darkness Clan when they were all apprenticed. They all worked together because they were littermates and brother and sister. Now they just stay away from the clans and live by themselves just the three of them. But sometimes they live to go and stay with other Loners that don't treat them differently.  
_Likes: _Her brother (Mutepaw) and sister (Deafpaw).  
_Dislikes: _The clans and rogues that treat them like dirt. She resents the cats that don't take her seriously in a fight and that just ticks her off allot.  
_Mate_: None  
_**Deafpaw  
**__Bio:_ Deafpaw is a kind helpful she cat who likes to help other cats, even if it's a clan-cat. Deafpaw is a good fighter and likes to climb trees and feel the air ruffle her fur. Is protective over Blindpaw and Mutepaw, even though she knows they can take care of themselves. Is deaf. She and her sister and brother can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance: _Dark gray she-cat with a white and black diamond on her forehead, a silver left paw, a white tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a black right ear.  
_Dislikes:_ Fighting and seeing her brother Mutepaw and her sister Blindpaw hurt.  
_Likes:_ Her brother (Mutepaw) and her sister (Blindpaw).  
_Talents:_ Lip reading, enhanced sight, Can hear in dreams.  
_Mate:_ None  
_Family:_ Mutepaw (Brother) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Blindpaws and Mutepaws  
_**Mutepaw  
**__Bio: _Protective of his sisters. He doesn't like to fight, but he will fight if his sisters are attacked or in trouble. He hates clan cats or at least he really loathes Darkness Clan. Only Blindpaw and Deafpaw know why though. Like his sisters he does like to help cats, but he can be fierce and protective when he has to be. Will not give up when his sisters are in trouble. Is mute. He and his sisters can enter each other's dreams. But only they can enter each other dreams, they can't enter any other cat's dreams.  
_Appearance:_ A big white tom with a black and gray diamond on his forehead, a silver left paw, a black tail tip, odd golden eyes, and a gray right ear.  
_Family:_ Deafpaw (Sister) and Blindpaw (Sister)  
_History:_ Same as Deafpaws and Blindpaws  
_Mate:_ None  
_Talents:_ Telepathy, quick/clever thinking, can speak in his dreams.  
_Dislikes:_ Darkness clan cats. He also dislikes a mix of things from his two sisters. He doesn't like fighting and seeing his sister's hurt, that just gets him mad.  
_Likes:_ His sisters. (Deafpaw and Blindpaw)

_**Snowball**_

_Bio:_ Often wonders around the forest near the fence or gazes out at the forest through a window.

_Appearance:_ Fluffy white tom with a red collar.

_**Lucky**_

_Bio: _ Has been a kittypet since he was found by twolegs. Found his brother snowball living nearby. Watches over his little brother often.

_Appearance: _ Dark grey tom.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for the submits ill have the first chapter of the story out soon, don't worry I wont make you wait too long**_

_**Also the main ones will be Wildpaw and Lightningkit, along with the secret character!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The story is out now! Enjoy the first chapter sorry its so short though! Look for the story in A New Beginning.**_


End file.
